Kongs final breath
by Spyder1070
Summary: 2Ds room is torn apart. Noodle is possibly dead. Russel is no where to be found. And the Demon at the front desk, has just handed Muds a ransom note. What is going on? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

This was just something I did for fun. Before anyone knew what had really happened to Noodle. I had been writing "Muds story" at the time. And had a few interesting ideas floating around in my head. So I thought I'd just throw them out there. Enjoy.

* * *

Murdoc pulls up out the front of Kong in the Geep. Now that he'd seen Russel and Noodle safely off on holiday. He and 2D find they are the only ones left at Kong. Having now set the next phase of his plans in motion, the Bassist had contacted a real estate agent and put the now dilapidated building up for sale. Leaving 2D behind to start packing, while he had gone down to sign the last few remaining documents. Just to get the ball rolling. Once he'd done that, he'd then finished up down the pub with some of his mates.

Now late in the afternoon. The old man takes one last puff on his cigarette, before tossing it out the car. He pulls up out the front of Kong and shuts off the engine. He steps out and yawns. Stretching his back and scratching his stomach. Before slowly making his way up the steps, to the front door. Stepping inside, Murdoc looks over at the Desk Jockey Demon and grins evilly.

"Heh, heh. You better hope the new owners need a Demon receptionist. Otherwise, yer out of a job. Ya doughnut." he sneers. Chuckling into his chest at his joke, the Bassist begins to make his way to the corridor door. When suddenly he is stopped by a short sharp whistle from the Demon. The Bassist turns quickly, and puzzled, looks back at him. The Demon smiles and without shifting it's position, holds up a piece of paper. Waving it at the old man. Murdoc grunts and walks swiftly back to the desk, snatching the paper from it. He pulls back his fist, as if going to strike the creature, but stops short of actually doing so. It winces ever so slightly, but still does not move. Murdoc stands with his back to the desk and reads the paper.

"We have your Keyboardist. Don't call the cops or he's dead. We'll contact you with details. Will ring your mobile." Murdoc blanches and shakes his head, shocked. He quickly reads it again to be sure he read it right. Then slowly leans his weight back on the desk and looks up, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand.

"Bastards!" the old man snaps and turns to face the desk. The Demon shifts it's eyes to look up at the Bassist. Crinkling it's nose in disgust, at the old mans heavy scent. Thinking hard, Murdoc looks at the creature and grabs it by the throat. "Who left this?" he snarls, lifting the small being from it's chair. The creature struggles, clawing with it's hands and feet. But apart from a vicious snarl, does not answer. Angrily, the Bassist tosses the creature down on the floor and begins to pace. The Demon stands and brushes itself down. Climbing back up onto it's chair, it gives Murdoc the finger and goes back to looking bored. Murdoc barely even notices, as thoughts race through his head. The old man storms back to the corridor and makes his way to the Winnie to think.

He slams his way inside, tossing the note on the side table and flopping himself down on the bench seat. Bringing his ankle up and resting it on his knee. He looks over to his faithful pet raven, and sighs.

"I'm in trouble Cort." he says softly. The bird tips it's head to one side and caws at him. Then flies over and settles on the old mans thigh. Murdoc ruffles the feathers on Cortez s head. "I thought I'd done with all the problems? I've missed summink. I know that writtin'. Fuck! Think Mudsie, think! Where have I seen it?" he mutters, smoothing down his pet birds wings. Cortez caws in delight at the attention. The Bassist looks down at the bird, and smiles weakly. And starts playing with Cortez s feet. The bird gently peaks at his fingers, playing back. But the old man has more pressing things to think about, so shuffles Cortez off. The bird takes flight and lands on the back of the drivers seat, cawing at the Bassist in protest. Muds stands and looks over at him. "Sorry mate, but this really is important. I'll play with you later. OK?"

Murdoc makes his way to the bed and grabs his mobile. Sitting down, he opens it and quickly checks to see he hasn't missed any calls. Finding it clear, he shuts it down and stares at it in his hands.

"Call me you bastards! Call me!" he snarls at the phone, gripping it tightly in his hands, silence. Frustrated he stands, shoving the phone deep into the front pocket of his trousers. Then slowly makes his way back to the door.

Stepping down and out into the car park, the Bassist walks the short distance to 2Ds door. The door is wide open. The young man never leaves it open. So for Murdoc, this is all the confirmation that 2D truly been taken. He swallows hard and makes his way inside.

The room is a shambles. A box is overturned in almost the centre of the room, it's contents spilled out all over the floor. Quite evidently there had been a struggle. 2Ds computer lay smashed against one wall, his bed tossed across the room, keyboards torn from the walls and broken. Murdoc takes a step towards the box and hears a cracking sound underfoot, moving his foot sideways, he sees 2Ds mobile. Broken. It's pieces scattered. The old man leans down and picks a few of the pieces up and slowly stands again, turning the shattered components over in his hands. Feeling as though the wind has been knocked out of him, his legs buckle, and he falls to the ground on one knee. Dropping back onto his buttocks, he slides his legs up and rests his forearms on his knees, closing his eyes. Murdoc grips the broken phone hard in his hands, the sharp edges cutting deeply into his flesh making them bleed.

"D." he moans softly and gently rocks back and forth. The silence of the room is suddenly shattered by Murdoc s phone ringing. And the Bassist quickly reaches to grab it. He stops before answering it to check the callers ID, but finds the number is with-held. Taking a deep breath, he flips it open. "Yess?" he hisses and waits for an answer. For a moment there is no answer, and Murdoc pulls the phone from his ear and looks at the keypad, looking at the display to be sure the call was still active. Seeing it hadn't ended, he sucks a breath as a knot of panic forms in his stomach. "Yes? Hello?" he repeats, putting the phone back up to his ear, hoping for an answer.

"Ya didn't call the cops, right?" a gruff voice asks. Murdoc breathes out and flexes his fingers tightly on the phone, his palms sweating.

"Nah. Where's D?" the Bassist snarls. Angry that someone would dare take his "Dullard." For a moment the voice sounded familiar and the old man slowly gets to his feet, searching his mind trying to place it. Silence. Murdoc waits listening to the sound of breathing on the other end of the line.

"He's safe. For now." the voice finally breaks in. Silence again, but for the heavy breathing. Murdoc walks to the far end of 2Ds room, and picks up the chair that has obviously been thrown there, putting it on it's feet.

"What do ya want?"Murdoc snarls again and sits down. "Look? I'll tells ya what, you bring me the Dolt and we'll talk. How about that?" the Bassist inquires.

"Who the fuck are you to demand anyfink from me?!" the voice suddenly roars. Startled by the abruptness of it, Murdoc snatches the phone from his ear and looks at it. He swears sharply under his breath and calms himself, before placing the phone back to his ear.

"OK, OK, got ya. Look. I. I. I. Just wanna talk to him. Just so I know he's OK?" Murdoc stammers, clearly rattled by the events and now sweating profusely. A feeling of sickness rises in the old mans chest, and he swallows hard trying to press it back down. Silence. "Hello? Are ya still there?" Murdoc asks, silence.

"I'm still heya." the voice suddenly breaks in again. "I've decided. No,Ya can't! You want him back, yer gunna haffta do fings my way. Got It?" it continues. Murdoc s leg starts shaking nervously.

"OK, yer way. Got it." the Bassist agrees.

"I want money, ten million should cover it. Bring it to this address..." Murdoc quickly gets up and grabs a pencil and a scrap of paper from the floor, jotting down the address and time.

"OK, got it. What if...?" Murdoc begins. But the line goes dead. Murdoc freezes, listening to the dial tone on the other end, droning away. The bile rises sharply and unexpectedly in his throat, and the Bassist nearly throws up.

A few moments later, Murdoc is leaning heavily on the door frame, waiting for the nausea to pass. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, head bowed low, and feeling a little better, his rage begins to build. He rolls his shoulders and lifts his head, snapping his eyes open. His pupils shine brightly, almost seeming to roar. As if on fire from inside.

"Like fuck I'm doin' it yer way." he growls and marches quickly to the Winnie to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2 Help!

An hour later. Murdoc steps from the bank, carrying a sports bag. He walks to the Geep, lighting a cigarette, and tosses the sports bag into the back seat. Pulling his mobile from his pocket, he checks the time.

"Right ya bastard! It's 9:32am, and I've got about one hour to find you." he snarls and climbing into the drivers seat. The Bassist kicks the car to life, and screams the car out of it's parking space. Tearing a path up the road. "And when I find you. I'm gunna drive this car, right up yer arse!" he adds, pressing down hard on the accelerator and turning down a side street.

In an old abandoned warehouse, with it's windows boarded up. 2D wakes up tied to a chair. A little battered and bruised, but not too worse for wear. He blinks hard and tries to shake off the mental fog from his mind. Feeling a little better, he tries to stand up, but finds he can't and looks down. It suddenly dawns on the young man, that he's tied up. And he begins to struggle.

"Aww. That's not right? Help!" he calls out. "I'm stuck." he complains and tries to move his legs.

"Nice ta see yer finally awake." says a gruff voice from the dark. 2D stops struggling and looks up. Squinting into the shadows, he tries vainly to force his black hole eyes to see. A figure steps forwards, and walks slowly towards him. 2D leans forwards as far as he can, still unable to bring the image clear.

"Who are ya? Lemme go?" he complains, as the figure squats down directly in front of him. 2D leans back as the mans features come clear. For a moment, 2D is struck by a very odd thought. The man in front of him, looks very familiar, but in an odd sort of way.

"Nah. I think I like ya like this." says the man, checking the ropes, making sure they're nice and secure. 2D tilts his head to one side and squints hard, trying to work out why the man looks so familiar.

"Do I know you?" he asks, wrinkling his nose at the strange man in front of him. The man smiles and taps 2D on the knee with the muzzle of a hand gun.

"You? No, but yer little green friend does." he laughs. 2Ds eye holes grow wide as he stares at the gun. The man stands up and walks away, disappearing back into the shadows. 2D struggles again, trying to get free of the ropes. Suddenly the lights come on, dazzling the Keyboardist for a moment. He cringes and turns his face to his shoulder. Thinking he's about to be shot, he shuts his eyes tightly. But after a nothing happens for a while, he opens one eye hole and slightly turns his head back.

The lights burn dimly. Bathing the large, mostly empty room, in dirty yellowish light. 2D looks around as far as he can turn his head, trying to find the man. In front of him he sees a wooden crate, turned on it's side to form a make-shift table. Behind it, is an old battered lounge. Leaning against one arm of the chair, is a semi-automatic rifle. 2D stares long and hard at the gun. His mind trying to get the message across, that something terrible was going to happen. But given that it's 2Ds mind, the message falls short of being received. On the table is a bottle of Scotch, a glass, a mobile phone, and a few empty fast food containers.

"Allo? Where did ya go?" 2D asks nervously, the idea of being shot unaware s, making the young man shudder deep inside.

"Not far." the man answers, stepping from behind a large pillar a short distance away from him. 2D breathes a sigh of relief. The man leans his shoulder heavily against the pillar, and crosses his ankles. He folds his arms over his chest, and taps the gun against his arm. 2Ds fear quickly returns. He swallows hard and studies the man carefully.

The man is tall and thin. With thinning, untidy, greying hair. That is balding at the front, to about the top of his head. His fingernails are long and filthy, and his eyes are dark. His clothes are as shabby and as dirty, as his fingernails. And it looks as though he has been sleeping rough, for quite some time. The dirty yellow light, casts eerie shadows across the mans face, making it look sharp and angular. Almost like a skull. The man rubs the muzzle of the gun against his unshaven chin, and presses himself away from the pillar. He walks back to the armchair and drops heavily into it, sliding down and far back into the chair. Lifting his foot and dropping it heavily onto the make-shift table with a dull thump. 2D raises his eyebrow at the sight, as it suddenly hits him who this man reminds him of.

"Murdoc?" he whispers. The man lifts his gaze sharply back up to the Keyboardist. Causing 2D to pull back and shut his mouth sharply. Fearing perhaps he just said something he shouldn't of.

"Yeah him, he knows me." the man says, taking his foot from the table, and sliding his buttocks back in the chair. He leans forwards, gazing at the floor and resting his forearms on his knees, toying with the gun in his hand. 2D relaxes again, glad that the man had not gotten angry, about the suggestion he had just made.

"Is he a, Umm, friend?" 2D asks. The man lifts his gaze from the floor, and looks up at the bound young man. Staring quietly for a second, he suddenly begins to laugh. Quietly at first, then slowly building to a roaring gale of uncontrollable laughter. The man slaps his thigh and flops back into the tattered lounge, coughing and wiping away a tear. He limply points at 2D and sits forwards again.

"I like you. Yer funny." He gasps. 2D grins, showing the gap in his front teeth, this makes the man smile back and he pours 2D a shot of Scotch. "Want one?" he asks nodding towards it. 2D nods back, and the man stands up, bringing the glass to him. He places it against 2Ds lips, and pours some of the liquid into the young mans mouth. The Keyboardist swallows and thanks him, then strains against the ropes again. Making them rasp noisily against one another, as they stretch. He looks up at the man standing next to him and smiles, hoping he'd pleased the man enough, to be set free.

"Ya know? It'd be easier if ya untied me?" he asks, hoping the man would agree. But his captor, shakes his head and pats him on the shoulder, with a sigh.

"Oh no. I fink yer fine, juuust where ya are." he drawls with a chuckle, and walks back to the lounge. 2D slumps in the chair and takes another look around the room. The man lights up a cigarette, blowing a smoke ring in 2Ds direction. 2D blinks at it, and can't help but think just how much this guy reminds him of Murdoc.

"So Muds ain'cha friend?" 2D inquires, hoping the question doesn't make the man angry. The man lays back in the chair, and silently shakes his head, but shrugs as well.

"Nope! I reckon he owes me though." he answers, leaning forwards again, to grab the bottle from the table. 2D squints at him in confusion, as the man swigs from the bottle.

"Owes ya? For wot?" the Keyboardist presses, searching for more information. The man butts out the cigarette on the side of his shabby boot, and slumps back in his seat. Dangling the bottle precariously by it's neck, between his forefinger and thumb. It lazily swings it back and forth between his fingers, in an almost hypnotic fashion. Distracting 2D for a moment. He eyes the Keyboardist quietly, and at first doesn't answer. But, as though deciding that conversation is better than nothing, he sits up again and takes another swig from the bottle.

"Being alive." he mutters, smacking his lips. 2D snaps back to attention, and slumps back in the chair. Gazing down at his lap. None the wiser for the answer he was given. He flexes his toes in his boots and sighs.

"Dats the sort of fing Muds would say, he ain't too helpful either." the Keyboardist moans. The man looks quietly at 2D and chuckles.

"Weeeell." he drawls in the same drawn out way Murdoc does, making the hair on the back of 2Ds neck raise up on end. "Lets just say that his success, made me think twice on the directions my own life had taken me. But I woz in no position to do anyfink about it. To change wot had happened. Now that I can. I'm lookin' fer a fresh start. Two fings are gunna bring that to me. One. A lot of the freaks money. And two..." the man pauses and eyes the young man, deciding to leave that point unanswered. Instead he takes another swig from the bottle. 2D tilts his head to his shoulder.

"Two?" he asks, pressing the man to answer. The man looks at the remaining liquid in the bottle and shakes his head.

"Nah. Ain't important." he gruffly replies and stands up. He gives the Keyboardist another shot from the bottle, and watches as 2D sits back licking his lips.

"Ya sound like ya don't like him much?" 2D says, watching the man place the bottle back on the table.

"I don't. But ya come to expect that in,... err... certain situations." he answers, vaguely waving the gun around. This just makes 2D more curious, and he mentally scratches his head.

"Situations?" he presses. The man lets out a frustrated breath and looks hard at 2D. The look smashes the young man in the face, and 2D quickly imagines more hair on the man. With a thicker fringe that covers his eyebrows. He sits back and shakes the image loose. "You don't half look like him ya know?" 2D mutters. The man rolls his eyes and waving him off, walks over to the boarded up windows.

"Ya fink?!" he snaps sarcastically. 2D sighs and decides not to push the man any further. Instead he imagines a nice place full of kittens, and zones into it.

"Heh, heh. Kittens." he grins. The man turns and looks sharply at the young man But seeing the zoned out look on his face, leaves him to it. He looks through a crack in the boards out the window, to the landscape outside. Knowing Murdoc just has to be on the way.

Driving like a maniac through the streets, Murdoc swears under his breath and weaves in and out of the traffic. His rage made worse by slow drivers, he punches the horn and screams at the traffic.

"Git the fuck, out of the way!!!" he roars. He sees a building up ahead, with an alley running along side of it. And turns sharply into it. Racing down the alley, he sees a wire fence, just up ahead and turns the Geep sharply again. It's bumper just misses the fence, and the Bassist tears his way along the back of the buildings. In his mind, Murdoc tracks his position with his mental map. The building he is suppose to deliver the money to, is in the industrial estate. Murdoc decides that from now on, he'll stick to the short cuts. He crosses a busy road, just missing hitting a small car, and shoots down a walking track, behind a row of houses. Heading straight for the old warehouses.

"Rip yer head off..." he mutters angrily. "Shove it sooo far up yer arse..." he continues angrily, as he speeds along.


	3. Chapter 3 Sibling rivalry

The man stands by one of the windows, and continues looking out at the street below.

"He'll be here soon." he mutters, more to himself than 2D. The Keyboardist looks up and over at him puzzled.

"Wha? Who?" he asks, trying to shake the fog from his brain. The man turns from the window and looks hard at the young man. A little annoyed that his captor has woken from his daze.

"The Pope. Who do ya fink?" he snarls, rolling his eyes. 2D shrugs and looks down at his lap again.

"Oh..." he responds into his chest. "Is he a friend to?" he continues. Thinking it was someone s nickname, and not the actual Pope, the man was referring to. The mans mouth drops open and he blinks hard at the young man. Shaking his head, and not quite believing what he just heard. He squints at him, trying to work out if the guy was joking or not. Seeing that 2D is quite serious, he turns away, and appeals to the ceiling.

"I certainly can pick 'em." he moans, then snarls angrily at 2D. "Shudduuup!" he snaps and turns back to the window.

"Oh, OK." 2D replies and decides it's probably best to zone out again.

Murdoc arrives at the estate, and slows the car. He carefully drives down the streets, looking for the building. Checking the address of each one. Finally he finds the one he'd written down, on the piece of paper. Parking the car a short distance away. He shuts off the engine and leaps out. He turns his head, and looks up at the building, while walking to the back seat. Studying the windows he can see carefully, for any signs of life. Not seeing any movement, he turns his attention back to the car, reaching down to the floor behind the drivers seat. Opening the bag, he pulls out a hand gun. And shoving it into his belt, grabs his machete with the other hand. He then lifts the bag from the car, and walks briskly towards the abandoned building. Still muttering a long string of swear words, under his breath. The man spots him and smiles.

"He's heya!" he snaps, jolting 2D back to reality again. And races back to the arm chair for his rifle.

"Aww. I woz happy den." 2D complains, looking up and seeing the man grab the rifle and head to the door. "Who's heya?" he asks nervously.

"Wha?" splutters the man skidding to a halt across the floor, and almost falling over. Frustrated he raises his rifle and aims it directly at 2Ds head. "Look! If ya don't shuddup. I'm gunna ventilate yer head! Got it!?" he snarls, gritting his teeth. 2D pulls as far away as he can. Hiding his face and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Yeah, OK! OK!" the Keyboardist squeaks in panic. The man grunts, before tearing open the door, and leaving 2D in the room alone. The keyboardist listens for a moment, before struggling with the ropes again. "Pillock." he mutters, finally freeing an arm. Years of being tied up and gagged by Murdoc, having finally paid off. He unties the other ropes and stands up, shaking off the pins and needles. He makes a rude two fingered gesture in the mans general direction, then takes off in search of another way out.

Murdoc wrenches the warehouse door open, and carefully looks inside. Feeling it's safe, he steps in and looks around. Walking further inside, he carefully picks a path through the rubble and debris on the floor. He rounds a corner and sees a large wooden crate in the middle of the floor. Remembering this is where he is suppose to put the bag, he stops and surveys the surroundings. Knowing for sure it's just got to be an ambush.

Above him, in the shadows, the man aims his rifle and goes to pull the trigger. Murdoc suddenly disappears behind a pillar, causing the man to swear under his breath, and run his tongue across his dry lips. A bead of sweat, trickles down his cheek, and the man wipes at it with his wrist. He shifts his weight and waits for the Bassist to reappear. A noise echoes in the shadows, and the man panics, firing at it. Another shot rings out and the wall next to the mans ear explodes, making him yelp, and drop to the floor and out of sight.

"Bastard! Ya missed!" he mocks, as he slides back across the dusty floor. Placing himself half way across the threshold of a doorway behind him. Murdoc freezes and slits his eyes. He'd thought he'd recognized the voice on the phone, and now he knows for sure.

"Hannibal, ya old fossil! You still alive then?" he calls out, pressing his back against the pillar out of shot of the older man. He quickly searches for more cover, waiting for a reply.

"Ah nads, ya guessed! How are ya little brudder?" the older man answers with a chuckle. Sliding forwards again, and looking through the railing at the pillar. Murdoc sneers, but can't help chuckling himself.

"Oh, I'm good!" he answers, then dive rolls behind an overturned table. Another shot rings out, followed by silence.

"Are ya dead yet?" Hannibal asks, hoping for more silence.

"Nope!" Murdoc replies. "Yer a crap shot!" he adds, putting his head up quickly, looking around and darting it back down again.

"Only coz yer a crap target!" Hannibal grumbles back. "If ya stand up and let me shoot ya a bit. I might be able to remedy that?" he adds and feeling safe where he is, looks away and grabs a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah right, as if! Oi! Weren't you in jail?" the Bassist calls out, trying to distract the psychotic man with conversation.

"Yep!" Hannibal calls back, grabbing his lighter. "Escaped! That's why I want that money." he adds, as he lights his cigarette.

"RRRReally?" Murdoc slurs with a smile, hearing the click of his brothers lighter. He takes the opportunity to take another look around, to find a way up to where his brother is hiding.

"Yep!" Hannibal answers, and goes back to looking between the rails to Murdocs table far below.

"Then what?" Murdoc asks, keeping the conversation going, while he runs through the route he's forming in his mind.

"Rio!" Hannibal calls back. "Right after I kill you! Ya little freak!" he adds, firing off a shot at Murdocs table, just for emphasis. Murdoc ducks instinctively.

"Awww. That's not very nice." Murdoc jokes. "Why would ya wanna go do a mean thing like that? Heh, heh." The Bassist chuckles. Amused, Hannibal chuckles back.

"Yer weird!" he snaps. "Why else? Ahh, call it sibling rivalry." he smirks. Murdoc chuckles again, but isn't fooled by his brothers answer. He's always known that his success with Gorillaz, made his brother jealous. And this was the reason the insane man was doing this now. He smiles and decides to push Hannibals buttons.

"OK! Buuut? If ya wanna BE successful?! Then yer gunna haffta start shootin' straight. Coz right now. A blind epileptic moose, in the throws of a grand-mal seizure, could shoot straighter than you!" Murdocs table is suddenly peppered with a hail of bullets, as an enraged Hannibal takes offence. Murdoc ducks and chuckles with great amusement, knowing he's well and truly hit a nerve with the psychotic older man.

The shooting stops, and the noise is replaced by Hannibals hacking cough. The older man, his throat irritated by the smoke and the dust, struggles to bring it under control. Murdoc seizes the opportunity, and quickly moves into the shadows, making his way to the broken stairway. That leads directly up to where his brother is hiding. The coughing fit subsided, Hannibal clears his throat.

"Allo?" he calls down to Murdocs table. "Ya still there?" Silence follows, and Hannibal bravely gets to his feet. Looking over the railing, to the bullet hole riddled table down below. He smiles broadly.

"HA! Take that ya freak! Now, who's the successful one?" he shouts, punching the air and doing a celebratory dance of joy. A shot rings out, and Hannibal stops dead. He looks down at his stomach, watching in horror and pain. As his shirt is stained red with his blood. He clutches at it in confusion and disbelief, then looks over at the stairwell. There in the shadows, two glowing eyes move closer and closer. A distinct shape looms out of the darkness. Murdoc, with a hideous smile spread wide across the evil Bassists face.

Hannibal lifts the rifle weakly, but all the strength leaves him, and he drops to the floor.

"Heh, heh. Gotcha!" Murdoc growls, stepping forwards and taking the gun from his brother. Hannibal looks up at Murdoc, and grimaces in fear.

"Yer not me little brudder no more, are ya?" he whimpers, lifting his arm in defence as Murdoc stands over him and raises the machete.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside. 2D had been listening to the gunshots ringing out. And was now pacing nervously, wringing his hands. He wasn't sure what to do now. Having escaped all by himself and found the Geep, he'd realized that Murdoc had come to rescue him. So he had been standing there, waiting for the Bassist to return. Now the shooting had stopped, and the old man still hadn't come back. This made 2D worry all the more, so he starts pacing again. He looks over at the building, hoping to see the old man make his way out, and walk towards him.

"Even if jus' ta punch me lights out?" the Keyboardist whimpers. Just then Murdoc appears, and walks steadily towards the young man. Carrying a machete in one hand, and a rifle in the other. Overjoyed, 2D races towards him. Murdoc looks up at the approaching Keyboardist, and sneers.

"Oh fantastic, yer alive. Whoopee." he snarls sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the bouncing young man. 2D claps his hands and smiles.

"That weird guy tied me up Muds. But not real good. Not like you do it. I escaped, and found the Geep. And there woz shootin'. And I didn't know wot to do. So I waited. And you came. And ya know, that guy looked a lot like you." 2D rambles quickly. He suddenly realizes that Murdoc is drenched in blood. "Muds!? Blood! Are ya hurt?" he asks, looking the old man over.

Murdoc drops the things he's carrying in the back of the Geep, and spins on the energetic young man. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and pulling him sharply forwards.

"Listen Faceache. I'm just gunna say this once. None of this happened, got it!?" he snarls. 2D swallows hard and nods. Satisfied he'd made his point, Murdoc grits his teeth and shoves 2D roughly back. The Keyboardist nervously smooths down his shirt, and looks over at the old man. As Murdoc reaches into the glove compartment, and grabs a cigarette. The Bassist lights it and draws heavily. Closing his eyes, and leaning his full weight on the side of the car.

"Are ya hurt Boss?" 2D asks again, but much calmer and quieter. Murdoc opens his eyes and looks over at the nervous young man. He smiles at him in an almost pleasant way.

"Nah!" he shrugs and opens the car door. 2D grins happily and races round to the passenger side. Jumping in, as Murdoc kicks the engine to life. He turns the car sharply, and tears off down the road. 2D looks at the hard look on the Bassist face. He knows something terrible had just happened. But also knows better than to ask Murdoc for details. So instead, he looks back out the front windscreen. Deciding to leave the old man alone.

At the bottom of Kong hill, Murdoc pulls the Geep to the side of the road and shuts off the engine. 2D snaps back to reality, and watches Murdoc, puzzled. As the Bassist jumps out of the car and walks to the side of the road. The Keyboardist goes to undo his seatbelt and join him. But seeing how quiet and deflated the Bassist looks. Wonders if perhaps he needed a private moment. So instead he sits back, and plays with the hem of his shirt, as the Bassist looks out over the horizon.

Almost half an hour later, 2D is woken by the Geeps engine roaring to life again. Murdoc turns the car back onto the road, and continues on up the hill. At the top, it rounds the last bend, bringing Kong itself into view. There is a sudden tremendous explosion. Kong Studios erupts in a boiling mass of heat, light and fiery shrapnel. Murdoc hits the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt. And both men duck, as the car is showered by sparks and burning debris.

As the roar dies away. Both men slowly lift their heads, and gaze in awe and shock at the burning rubble. They climb from the car, and in a daze approach it for a closer look. Murdoc slowly begins to shake, clenching his fists with fury, he drops his head back on his shoulders, and roars in rage.

"Hannibal!!! YOU INSANE BASTARD!!!!!!!"

At the air port, injured but still very much alive. Murdocs brother smiles and kisses the detonator in his hand, before dropping it into a nearby bin. Gripping his ticket to Rio in one hand, and a bag containing approximately ten thousand pounds, which was all that Muds really was willing to part with. The psychotic man chuckles in the belief that finally his brother is truly dead. A loud speaker announces that his flight is ready for boarding. And happily he makes his way to the platform. Suddenly a hand drops onto his shoulder.

"Hannibal Niccals? Yer nicked sunshine!" says a policeman, taking the bag from him while another slaps him in handcuffs. Hannibal looks at the police in disbelief and shakes his head.

"But how?" he gasps, as they lead him away.

"We got an anonymous tip as to your location, not twenty minutes ago." One of the policemen answer him, as they shuffle him through the terminal and outside. Hannibal realizes who it must of been.

"Murdoc!!! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!!!" he roars, as they shove him into a waiting police van.

In a sleazy hotel room, 2D looks over at Murdoc, who is standing by the window, looking out and chuckling to himself. Not quite understanding what the Bassist could possibly find humorous about the situation they now found themselves in. He scratches his head.

"Muds? Why did ya blow up Kong?" he asks. Murdoc snaps a look round to the young man. And frustrated, dives on him, knocking him to the floor. He sits on the Keyboardists chest, and wraps his hands tightly about the young mans throat, then starts banging 2Ds head against the floor.

"Why didn't I just leave ya with the looney? WHY?!" the Bassist snarls.

"I dunno Muds? Because ya like me?" 2D struggles to answer, between blows. Murdoc stops and stares at 2D. Then grimacing lets go and climbs off.

"Like Hell!" he snaps and heads to the door. "I've had enough of yer mug fer one day. I'm off to the pub!" he adds, slamming the door shut behind him. 2D smiles, stands and walks across to sit down on one of the two beds in the room.

"Yeah, you like me." he grins, and grabbing the remote, switches on the telly.


	5. Chapter 5

This part of the story, was written as if from Russels Perspective.

* * *

Russel is sitting at the kitchen table. Eating a bucket of chicken. When Murdoc walks in, carrying a shovel. The large American looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. Overcome with curiosity he goes to ask the devious Bassist, what the shovel is for. But stops himself. Knowing that whatever the reason, Murdoc is bound to make getting the answer, almost impossible. He shrugs and ignores the old man. Going back to eating his chicken. Murdoc leans the shovel by the back door and goes to the cupboard.

"What?" Russel asks suddenly. Giving the Bassist a confused look. Muds turns, holding a half bottle of Whiskey.

"Huh?" the old man asks, opening the bottle and pouring himself a large drink. Russel rolls his eyes and snarls.

"Man! Ya jus' said sumthin, and I didn't hear ya. What did ya say?" he grumbles, pointing at Murdoc with a chicken wing. Murdoc takes a swig and smacks his lips loudly. Not really concerned with anything Russel has to say.

"Nope. I didn't. Yer dreamin'." he replies and belches, patting his stomach. Russel grimaces at the old man and confused, tries to remember. Not able to, he shakes his head and decides perhaps he did imagine it after all. Shrugging, he goes back to eating his meal.

Later in the bowling alley. Murdoc and 2D are playing a game. When Russel walks in and bodily picks up 2D. Tucking the confused young man under his arm. He excuses them both and walks back out into the corridor. Murdoc stares hard at the retreating men.

"Well of all the...?" he splutters, blinking hard. "Yer bringin' him back right?!" he calls out as the door closes behind them.

In the corridor, outside the bowling alley. Russel sets 2D down on his feet and grabs him hard by the shoulders. Staring deeply into the Keyboardists black hole eyes, he smiles weakly.

"Can you hear dat?" he asks, nodding and hoping 2D will confirm what he has asked. 2D blinks and tips his head to his shoulder, listening. But not knowing what it is he's supposed to be hearing. Slowly shakes his head.

"I dunno Russ? Wot am I listenin' for?" he asks. Russel sighs a little frustrated. Then hearing the sound again, points at the ceiling excitedly.

"Dat! Dat scratchin' sound? Like a big assed rat, chewin' on a piece of wood?" he splutters. 2D listens again a little harder. After a short while he shakes his head again.

"No. I don' hear nufink like that Russ. Maybe your im.., Imag..., imagination. Is runnin' away from you?" he answers and pats Russel comfortingly on the arm. Russel releases him and slumps his heavy shoulders. 2D turns and starts walking back to the bowling alley. Just as the Keyboardist reaches the door. he stops and looks back at Russel. The Drummer sighs and walks away. Pressing his finger into his ear as if trying to clear it. Worried. 2D makes his way back to Murdoc.

"Oh! It's about time." Murdoc snaps, as 2D re-enters the room. "So what did the "Man Mountain" want?" the Bassist snarls, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his booted foot impatiently. "Don't tell me he used ya to floss his teeth again? Ahaw, haw, haw." the Bassist jokes, as 2D walks slowly towards him, still looking over his shoulder in the general direction of where he left Russel.

"No. He..." suddenly catching on to the last comment Murdoc had made. 2D snaps his head around and furrows his brow annoyed. "No! Tsk. He's hearin' stuff Muds." he grumbles with a small amount of frustration. Murdoc yawns and waves him off.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hearin' stuff. Whoopie. That's what ears are for Dullard. Now stop stallin' and get back to loosin' this game." the old man insists, dropping a ball into 2Ds arms. 2D lets out a frustrated breath and does as he's told.

Later in his room. Russel is sitting on the end of his bed. His head in his hands. The scratching sound seems louder now.

"It's gotta be dis whole place?" he moans, running his hands back over his head and down to the back of his neck. "All dese freak assed tings dat have been happenin'. I gotta git outta heya." he snarls, shaking his head and getting to his feet. He grabs a suitcase and tosses it open onto his bed. Then quickly begins tearing things from his drawers, and tossing them into it. Slams the suitcase shut and makes his way from his room.

Murdoc steps into the lobby with a huge grin across his face. Counting out the money he'd just won from 2D. He looks up at Russel, who is just about to walk out the front door. Suitcase in hand.

"Oi! Where do ya think yer goin'?" the Bassist snarls, shoving the money into his pocket. Russel stops and looks back at the Bassist. He searches his mind for an excuse, and decides to just keep it simple. Hoping that he doesn't end up in an argument with him.

"I'm err. Feelin' a bit run down Muds. Thought I might chill out back home a spell? Ya dig?" he explains, hoping that Murdoc would leave it at that and not make an issue. Murdoc slits his eyes and looks the large man up and down.

"Whatever. Just don't expect me ta respect ya for all this diva crap yer pullin'? Yer just the Drummer remember?" he snarls and storms off to the Winnie. For a moment Russels temper flares and the large man, feels the urge to go punch Murdocs head through a wall. But he swallows the urge instead ,and makes his way out to the waiting taxi.

Finally safe on the plane and in the air. Russel sits back in his seat and sucks in a deep cleansing breath. Since the release of 'Demon Days.' The Drummer has been plagued by thoughts of impending doom. And now feels perhaps this was the reason for the strange feelings, noises and things happening to him. Murdocs insistence that, "The next project, will be the biggest thing the world has ever seen." Has done nothing but make the large man nervous.

"Who knows what tha' Cracker has in mind?" he shudders and settles back further in his seat, closing his eyes. Lulled by the movement of the plane. The Drummer slips quietly to sleep and begins to dream.

In his dream. Russel finds himself on an open plain. It's dark and there is a strong wind, howling about him and whipping at his clothes and stinging his eyes. He holds his hand up to his face, trying to protect it from the wind. Looking about him as far as the moonlight will allow. He sees nothing but the grass blown flat by the wind. The featureless landscape, seeming to stretch on for miles and miles. He calls out, but the sound of his voice is drained away by the howling wind. Suddenly he feels a thump against his back, as if someone has just walked into him. He spins quickly to see who it is. But once again is faced with nothing but empty grass land. Nervously. He stumbles away from the spot, pressing himself against the wind. He looks back to be sure that no one is behind him and suddenly crashes into something and falls heavily back onto the ground. He looks up and sees a huge dark figure looming down at him. It's features lost, in a sea of black emptiness. Shocked. The large man scrambles back on all fours, trying to put as much distance as he can, between them both. As he watches, the shape swells and changes. It's form spreading out like a large storm cloud. Sending out tendril like fingers down towards him. The Drummer swipes at them with his hand, turns and struggling to his feet. Takes off in a run. But his feet feel like lead and he finds it hard to take each step. The wind howls louder still. It burns his ears and makes his throat dry and sore. He takes a quick look over his shoulder and finds the shape is practically on top of him. Looming down as if ready to scoop him up. The tendrils shoot towards him and pause, then shoot again at him. Like snakes, striking at it's victim. Again and again. The scratching sound starts again. It's sound an accent on the howling, deep in his mind. Russel slaps his hands over his ears, in an attempt to block out the maddening noise. He stumbles and falls, taking his hands from his ears in an attempt to brace himself. He rolls onto his back, the cloud spreading around him like a wall. Blocking any route of escape. Russel puts his arms up in defense, opening his mouth in a soundless scream as the cloud rushes down upon him. Booming his name.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screams the Drummer. Flailing his arms at an unseen enemy. He looks about him and finds he's still on the plane. An air hostess, panting in fear and holding her chest. Is standing beside him. "Oh. I'm..." he starts to apologize in embarrassment. But she shakes her head and smiles.

"No. That's quite alright. I could see you were having a nightmare. You just startled me. That's all." she replies and hands him a cup of water. The plane lands a while later and Russel makes his way through the check out and finally into a taxi. He breathes a sigh of relief as the taxi makes it's way to his Hotel.

That night after dinner. The Drummer leaves the Hotel and goes for a walk. Taking in all the sounds, sights and smells of the city. He's surprised at how comfortable he feels. He hadn't really noticed how much he had missed home, until that moment. Suddenly he hears a voice.

"He's at da door." it hisses. It's so clear and loud, he assumes it's someone beside him, and he turns to see who it is. No one is there. He stands still and looks all around him. But still sees no one. Suddenly he is overcome by a feeling of dread, as he suddenly realizes what has been happening to him.

"Oh no!" he splutters. And quickly makes his way back to the Hotel.

His mind is suddenly filled with this big booming sound. Like someone striking a large gong, over and over again. The sound is so powerful, it makes it hard for the large man to stay upright. He stumbles and leans his hand against a wall for support. He turns and presses his back to it. The pain in his head so strong, it makes his eyes well up with tears. He closes them tightly, trying to press them back.

"Not again. I couldn' take it a second time." he wails. Clutching his head in his hands and doubling over in pain. He pounds at his temples with his fists.

"Ya should'a thought 'bout dat, a'fore ya lemme git exorcised." the voice hisses into the core of Russels brain. Angrily the large man stands up straight and furrows his brow.

"Man! Ya near tore me mind up! Whatcha tink I woz goin'a do, fool?" the Drummer snarls back, as a feeling of sickness makes it's way through his body.

"No Bro. If'n ya had lef' me be? I wouldn'a haffta have done none o' dis now. An' who knows? Dis time may be worse dawg?" it replies as Russel feels the darkness swell about him as his mind slowly slips away.

"I don' wanna loose my mind. It's all I got." he whimpers as he slowly looses unconsciousness.

Back home in England. Murdoc is in the lobby of a sleazy Motel. Strangling a very confused 2D. When Russel walks in.

"Man! Who decided ta turn Kong into landfill?" he asks, distracting Murdoc. 2D takes the opportunity to slip from the Bassists grasp and take off. As the very frustrated old man, turns his attention to Russel.

"Oh. So glad you could join us. Yer Royal Largeness. And in answer to yer question? Who do ya think?" he snaps, pointing at 2D hiding behind a wall.

"Oh? How?" Russel asks. Not quite believing the old man. But not wanting an argument either.

"Bah! Who knows? Probably threw summink he shouldn't of in the furnace?" he responds, waving the question off. 2D stands up and looks hard at Murdoc.

"Wait a minute? I thought it was that guy called Han....?" he squeaks, but is cut off by Murdoc.

"Don't be daft!" Murdoc screeches and picking up a tacky piece of waxed fruit. The Motels vain attempt at looking a bit classy. He throws it at the Keyboardist. Hitting the young man square between the eye holes.

"Ow!" 2D whimpers in protest. Murdoc smiles and chuckles to himself.

"Wait? Who?" Russel asks, holding Murdoc back.

"Nobody! Ya know what he's like. Why are ya questionin' me?" Murdoc snarls moving around the room, trying to catch to 2D to stop him talking.

"Wha? Who, what? Who?" 2D answers confused. Suddenly forgetting what they had been talking about. Murdoc stops chasing 2D and laughs. Grateful for the young mans foggy mind.

"Neva mind." the Drummer sighs, slapping his hand over his face.

Later that night in his room. Russel sleepily slips between the bed covers and settles down for a good night sleep. As his mind drifts away a bright mist looms forth from him and Del appears, in all his glory.

"Ahhh." he sighs and scratches his ethereal stomach. "Much betta. Now! Where woz I?" he smiles and sets to work.


	6. Chapter 6

This is Noodles perspective on the events.

By now we had been told about Noodle being in Hell. So I shifted gears a bit. But it's still good though.

* * *

The El Manana video over. Noodle lands and quickly gathers up her parachute. She looks up and watches the smoke from Windmill Island, rise high into the air. She sighs sadly, and hopes that it's loss really was worth it. Hugging the parachute tightly, the young girls stands quietly and waits for Murdoc to come and collect her.

A soft winds blows, as the daylight dips the sky slips gently from blue to burned orange, cut through with the smoke trail from the burning island. She hears the roar from the Geeps engine and looks up. Murdoc slides the car to a stop and leaving the engine running, leaps out and runs towards her.

"Come on! Come on!" he calls out to her. She quickly runs to meet him. "Here! Gimme that and get in the car." he adds, taking the parachute from her and hurrying back to the car. He drops the parachute into the back and leaps back in, as Noodle races to the passenger side and climbs in.

"Everything is ready?" she asks, as he turns the car around and gunning the engine, takes off.

"Yeah. I've booked ya a flight on a friends private jet. He won't say anythin. So you can stop worryin about that." he answers. "Yer luggage is already on the plane. They're just waitin on you. OK?" she smiles at the old man and settles back in her seat.

"I ahh. Want to thank you for this Murdoc." she says with a small yawn. Murdoc grunts and shakes his head.

"Look luv. It's real simple. You needed a holiday. And I needed a video that would make a grown man cry. And I'm sure he did. Heh, heh." Noodle creases her forehead and looks at the Bassist. But before she can ask what he meant by that, Murdoc continues. "You gave me what I wanted and now it's my turn. Lets not spoil it now. Yeah?" he looks over at her and winks. She smiles warmly back at him and turns her attention to watching the scenery whiz by. A short time later, the young girl, tired from the events of the day, falls into a deep sleep.

Murdoc arrives at the airport and pulls the Geep up to the side of the plane. His friend walks from the plane to meet him, as Muds leans over Noodle, trying to wake the young girl. She stirs a little, but exhausted continues to sleep on. The Bassist sighs and gets out of the car.

"Ya know what to do?" the old man asks his friend, walking around to Noodles side of the car. His friend watches as the old man leans in and gently takes the girl from the seat. She flickers her eyes open briefly and with a sigh, and wraps her arms around his neck. Leaning her head against his chest. The Bassist gasps in shock, not expecting such a reaction from her. Then grits his teeth and walks her to the plane. Climbing in, he walks her to her seat and lowers her into it. Then turns back to his friend. "You take good care of her now." he warns with a snarl. His friend nods and escorts the Bassist back to the door.

"Yeah. No problem mate. She's in good hands." he smiles as Muds makes his way to the open door. He stops for a moment and looks back at the girl. A warm, almost fatherly smile creeps into his face, but fades quickly and the old man exits the plane.

Noodle is suddenly jolted awake. She sits up in her seat and looks around. She realizes she's on the plane and yawns. Having slept through the entire journey, she feels much better and is refreshed and ready for the new day. The plane lands and the young girl waits, as it taxis off the runway and onto a slip road.

"Ya OK back there?" the pilot calls back.

"Hai! I OK thank you." she calls back. The pilot bring the plane to a stop and makes his way back to her. She undoes her seatbelt and stands up.

"Now. I have made arrangements for you to stay at a friends beach house, while they are away on holidays. During the day, you'll be pretty much alone. But there's a private beach, video games, lots of movies, a swimming pool. And even a gym. That should keep ya occupied. A maid will come twice a week to clean the place, and a chef will be there every night to cook ya dinner. Breakfast and lunch, is up to you." he explains as the limousine driver puts Noodles bags in the car. "My driver will drop you off. Oh! And Murdoc wanted you to ring him when you landed. OK?" he smiles and helps Noodle into the car. She takes her mobile from her jacket pocket and calls the Bassist. Murdoc is in the pub, talking with his friends. When his mobile rings. He looks down at the ID and sees it's Noodle. He gins and decides to have some fun with the young girl.

"Yeah what!?" he growls down the phone. Noodle looks at her phone and lets out a small frustrated breath.

"I ahh. was told to ring you when I landed." she replies.

"Oh. So me friend is alright then? That's good." he jokes. But is sure to sound sincere and unconcerned about her.

"I OK to!" she responds firmly. Becoming more annoyed with the old man. This just encourages him further.

"Yeah. Shame about that. But ya can't have everythin', can ya?" he grins and closes the phone. The old man calls for another round of drinks for him and his friends. But is secretly happy the young girl is alright. Noodle stares at her mobile and angrily screws up her tiny face. She slaps her phone closed and mumbles a few swear words in Japanese.

"That man is quite impossible!" she growls and folding her arms in frustration flops heavily back in her seat.

A week later. Murdoc is in the Winnie, surfing around on the Gorillaz Official forum, on his laptop. When his mobile rings. He looks at the ID and sees it's Noodle. Given this is the first he's heard from her since she got there. He assumes the young girl is bored and wants to come home. He chuckles and can't resist the urge to tease her.

"Oh what now?!" he demands, as if the young girl had been pestering him with repeated phone calls. Noodle starts rambling at him. Her voice is difficult to make out, as there is a roaring sound behind her. The old man shocked, gets to his feet and strains to hear what she is saying.

"Murdoc!....need help!.........is here.....Demons........the fire!.........I need.....Where are you?!" she screams down the line. Suddenly the phone goes dead. Murdoc blanches and tries to ring her back. But gets no reply.

"What the fu...?" he shuts down his laptop and starts pacing. Trying to work out what is going on. His phone rings again. He looks at the ID. Noodle.

"Noo!?" he snaps. But the voice on the other end isn't Noodle. It's deeper. Demonic.

"Well. Well. Well. And how are you?" it quips. Murdoc, winces and pulls the phone from his ear. He mouths a silent bad word and smiles. Slowly turning round in his seat and looking down at the floor. Almost as if worried the computers monitor will hear him.

"Oh good. How's the weather down there?" he jokes back, trying not to sound rattled.

"Warm as ever. Say. Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?" it replies snakily. Murdoc cringes at the thought. But remains calm.

"Now why would I? I like it up here." he sneers back. Sitting confidently back up in his chair.

"AHEM!" the voice replies. Then adopting the small guitarists voice adds. "MURDOC!" down the line. Murdoc raises an eyebrow, but still remains unmoved.

"She can take care of herself. Betcha that woz a shock? Ahaw, haw, haw." the Bassist chuckles. The Demon roars angrily down the phone at him. Proving to Muds that he was right. He smiles, proud of his small guitarist, and waits for the Demon to calm down.

"Even so. How will she return?" it spits. Angry that Mudoc had been correct. Getting Noodle down into Hell had been far more of a challenge than they had anticipated. Once there, she had broken free and had been fighting them ever since. Try as they might, recapturing the young girl has so far proved futile. But having her running around attacking them at every turn. Was much more than irritating at best. So as far as they were concerned, capturing her, draining her soul and turning her into a mindless zombie, was the best way to go.

Murdocs calm attitude flickers. He knows the Demon is right. Noodle will be down there fighting Demons for all eternity. Never once seeing the surface again. He on the other hand? Now that was different. 'In. Out. Easy.' he thinks to himself.

"What...?" he begins to ask, but isn't allowed to finish. The Demon cuts him off.

"What is owed. You have a debt to pay and it's well overdue." it snarls. Murdoc thinks carefully.

"Whatever. I'll think about it." he grins and slams the phone shut. "Why does everything have to be so fuckin' hard?" he complains with a shrug. And makes his way to his bookshelf. He takes down a book of 'Satanic Spells.' and sits himself down on the bench seat. "May as well prepare meself. No sense in goin' down there without a couple of tricks up me sleeve." he chuckles and turns to a chapter he thinks may give him a few things he can use.


	7. Chapter 7

After having read everything he owns. Murdoc sits quietly on the step of the Winnie. Smoking a cigarette and in his mind, going through all the things he had read.

According to all the books. The one thing Murdoc needs is human souls. The more he can get, the better. By wrapping someone elses soul around his, he can fight and not worry about dying. By casting a regeneration spell, even if he dies, he'll always come back. So long as **his** soul remains in his body. The moment he looses his soul.

"Game over." the Bassist mutters, tossing the cigarette butt away from him. He takes a shot of Whiskey and smacks his lips. "Where the hell...?" he starts to ask himself. Then suddenly slits his eyes. "I wonder if me fans really will do anythin' for me?" he sneers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Jus' can't tell 'em what it's for." he mumbles and lights up another cigarette.

Knowing that if the soul was taken, and the giver had given it with good intentions in mind. It would make the soul bitter to the Demons, and they'd reject it. Going straight for his instead. Murdoc shrugs and decides there are probably enough fans out there, that would gladly give him their soul without asking for any reasons.

"They'd be doin it with their own selfishness in mind." he chuckles. "I reckon it's a perfect plan. Can't possibly fail." Murdoc stands up and goes inside. He prepares a 'Soul jar' and grabs his machete. The Bassist psyches himself up and makes his way to the Hellhole. Ready to begin.

Standing at the Hellhole mouth. Murdoc carefully makes his way around the edge of the hole and places the 'Soul jar' on the floor in the far corner of the room, behind a large boiler. Hiding it from view. The Bassist then walks back to the hole, and draws on the energy pouring out of it. Casting a levitation spell, he lifts from the ground and floats high above the hole.

"AHEM! I WANT YOUR SOUUULS!" he calls out to the fans. Then waits for a response. Rather quickly, Murdoc finds himself bombarded with souls. The cunning man smiles, as he singles one out and sends the rest to the 'Soul jar' for use later. "You people really are stupid." he chuckles. And drops into the hole.

The Bassist feels a rushing sensation moving around him. But is surrounded by an eerie inky blackness. Without warning, he suddenly finds himself standing in what looks to be a building. His first thoughts are that, this is what it would be like to be inside the "Silent Hill" game. The only difference that the Bassist can see. Is that the walls are moving as if they are breathing. And appear to be made of some kind of flesh. The air stinks of rotting meat and sewerage. There is the sound of machinery, banging, and screeching. A continual clanging sound, metal on metal. Wailing and crying fills the air as the damned call out. Every now and then he can hear a womans sigh, followed by a sharp hiss. Murdoc begins to wonder if this was really a good idea?

"Eh? Can't be helped now." he shrugs and pulls a coin from his pocket. From where he is standing, there is a corridor that leads left, and one right of him. He flips the coin and checks the result. "Right." he smiles, pointing in the direction of the right corridor. Then the old man returns the coin to his pocket and marches down the left corridor. "Never trusted Fate. Fates what got my arse here in the first place. So I'm gunna do this my way." he grumbles and pulls the machete he brought with him from his belt.

He rounds a corner and sees a leg poking out from the wall. He stops and looks at it, raising his eyebrow. Then quickly looks around himself and back to the leg pointing at it.

"Is that a leg?" he asks himself, and scratches his head. "Heh, heh. Most people settle for a crap picture of a boat. Now THAT right there. That is art."

The leg is filthy, covered in the same oily grime that seems to be clinging to everything. It looks as though it has been cut from someone, high up on the thigh and just stuck to the wall. At about chest hight to Murdoc. It's bent at the knee and hangs there limply. He shakes his head and half laughs to himself. Then continues his journey past it. It suddenly kicks out at him, sharply catching him in the arm. Murdoc slashes at it in shock. And with a couple of powerful blows from his weapon, cuts it from the wall. It falls uselessly to the floor, twitching as if still trying to kick out at him. The whole corridor suddenly seems to breathe in. The walls bowing in towards the old man. The wall from which the leg had been attached, gushes a foul dark red substance. Murdoc leaps out of the way as the substance splashes to the floor. It oozes towards him and stops. A hissing sound follows, and the floor begins to melt away like ice touched with heat. Sending up a cloud of foul odor that makes the Bassist gag and cough.

"Ok. Acid. Note to self! Don't hack any disembodied shit from the walls." he grimaces with a cough. And leaps over the hole the acid had made.

He makes his way further along. Pushing past arms that reach out and try to grab and slash at him. Occasionally the Bassist comes across an eyeless head, wailing and snapping at him with it's razor sharp teeth. He rounds the corner and finds another corridor. There don't seem to be any limbs or body parts down this one. The old man breathes a sigh of relief. But is cautious, as this corridor is more dimly lit that the one he had just come through.

Just up ahead. Murdoc sees movement and stiffens. In the darkness he sees many burning sets of red eyes. They move closer and he tightens his grip on the machete. Suddenly the eyes step into a better lit section and the Bassist can see they are attached to Demons. Not like the ones in Kong. These Demons are tall. With long spindly legs and arms. Huge knife-like talons and teeth.

"Ah nads!" he complains as he realizes just how many there are. They hiss at him and charge. Murdoc raises his machete and starts hacking at them, as they tear at his arms, face and neck.

A lot further away. Noodle is sitting on the floor exhausted. Filthy from head to foot and unaware of the battle that Murdoc is now waging. The young girl is surrounded by the bodies of a small army of Demons she herself has just fought off. She tries to find a clean spot on the remaining sleeve of her jacket. But finds it's as dirty as everything else in the place.

"Is nothing in this place clean!?" she snaps, her anger growing by the second. The young girl tears the sleeve from her jacket and turns it inside out. Then wipes the grime from around her eyes. Feeling a little better, she stands up and tucks the sleeve in her pocket. Leaning down and picking up the chair leg that she has been using as a weapon. She looks down the corridor she has just come from. And then over at the long corridor she plans to move into. "Murdoc! Where are you?!" she calls out. Then marches down the corridor. "Demon fighting was not part of my contract!" she snarls and decides that the next Demon she finds, is going to really wish it had stayed in bed.

Murdoc is now standing one on one with the last remaining Demon. Flexing his grip on the handle of the machete. The Bassist pants heavily. The creature snarls and hisses at him. But continually looks down at it's fallen comrades nervously. Their heads, legs and arms hacked off. And spread around the wide corridor. Murdoc sees it's fear and smiles. He gestures for it to come forward. The creature blinks at him and hisses again. Then smiles like a grotesque Cheshire cat. Turns, and runs away. Murdoc blinks at the retreating creature. Surprised at it's cowardice. Then relaxes and shoulders his machete.

"Well. That weren't as hard as I thought it would be?" he chuckles. And scrambling over the bodies of the fallen Demons. Takes off after the howling Demon.

After a while. Noodle makes the decision to find a place to hide and rest for a while. She comes across a large steel door and looks around. Pressing down on the handle, the door opens. She pokes her head through the door and looks inside. The room is empty of Demons. But there are many sheet covered pieces of furniture. Against one wall is a large dresser. She makes her way into the room and shuts the door. Tossing the chair leg onto what looks to be a lounge. Moving across the room, and over to the side of the dresser. She pushes with all her might. Using it as a barrier, to block the door. Task complete, she massages her aching arms and walks back to the lounge. Once again picking up the chair leg. One final look around her, to be absolutely sure she was alone. The young girl finally drops heavily onto the lounge and curls up. Every fiber of her body is aching.

"Just a small rest. That is all." she whispers and closes her eyes. Before long the young girl falls asleep.

Just outside the door. A Demon races by, howling at the top of it's voice. It dashes around a corner and disappears from view. A few seconds later. Murdoc comes running after it. Laughing like a maniac and calling out to it.

"Nah, really! Come back! Ya big cowardly custard! Ahaw, haw, haw." he grins and disappears around the corner after it.


	8. Chapter 8

Murdoc is casually strolling down the corridor. He lost the Demon from before, as it shot into a doorway and disappeared. He rounds another corner and sees another group of Demons. He smiles confidently as they turn to face him. As one of the Demons steps towards him. Murdoc sees something pink on the floor just behind the group. Instantly he sees the image of Noodles face in his mind. The Demons rush at him and Murdoc raises his fist.

One of the Demons runs face first into it, and falls to the floor. He stabs another in the eye with the machete, while elbowing another out of the way. Murdoc pulls the machete from the second Demon and slashes down with the weapon at the Demon on the floor. Quickly dispatching the last Demon. Murdoc has barely enough time to gather his senses. When he is beset upon by two ferocious Demon dogs. Their bodies scaly like a lizards, with huge eyeless heads and gaping jaws, dripping with poisonous slime.

"Oh fer fucks sake!" he snarls and charges at them, machete raised. He slashes the throat of one, sending out a hot gush of stinking blood. As he kicks out at the other. It looses it's footing on the blood of it's fallen comrade. And falls heavily on it's side. This gives the Bassist the chance to leap up onto the beasts side, and ram his machete into it's jaws.

He pulls back sharply with the weapon, cutting deeply into the corners of it's mouth. Slicing through flesh, muscle and bone. It roars with pain and shakes the Bassist loose. Murdoc flies through the air and slams bodily against the wall. The creature stands and shakes it's head, sending globules of slime everywhere. Murdoc, dazed from the impact, groans and the beast charges at him. The Bassist looks up and manages to roll out of the way, as the creature charges past him, it's head down and broken mouth agape. Back on his feet. The creature lumbers around and gets ready to charge again. Murdoc stands firm waiting. It howls and charges like a bull. Murdoc steps aside just in time and slams the machete down into the beasts skull. It stumbles and falls, twitching erratically. Murdoc rams the machete in harder, pushing the blade deeper and deeper into the beasts skull. Until finally the creature stops moving.

Murdoc spits on the dead creature, then walks over to the pink object on the floor and peels it up. It's sticky with the blood of the Demon dogs, but it's still obvious to the old man what it is. It's the sleeve of Noodles favorite jacket.

"Well. At least I know I'm headed in the right direction." he grins. Suddenly he feels a sharp stabbing pain in his back. And a clawed hand explodes from his stomach. He drops the sleeve and looks down at the hand, in pain and shock. As he's lifted high off the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. A huge Demon smiles at him as it grabs him by the shoulder and tears it's hand from the gaping wound. Tossing the Bassist back down to the floor.

"Ow. That don' half sting." Murdoc jokes defiantly, determined not to give the approaching Demon any satisfaction for the kill. "I'll be back." he adds weakly as the life fades from his body.

Back at the mouth of the Hell hole. Murdoc wakes up and looks around confused, but surprisingly no longer in pain. Regardless, he looks down at his stomach and checks for any sign of the wound. Finding nothing he breathes a sigh of relief, then suddenly remembers where he is.

"Oh right? I WANT YER SOUUULS!" he says, keeping up appearances. "And a couple of shots of Tequila." he adds with a shrug. "And a cigarette." He hangs there quietly for a moment and suddenly winces a little. "Actually. Screw all that. I just need a slash." he winces, gliding down to the ground and taking off.

An hour later. Murdoc is making his way through the cometary with a shovel on his shoulder. He looks around at the many graves and comes to a stop. In one of the books he had read. He'd come across a chapter titled "Things you can do with the dead." According to one of the sections in this chapter. If you cast the spell it showed you, on the hand of a corpse that has lain in the ground for more than a hundred years. The hand would close if Demons were nearby. He has decided to give the spell a try and is now standing in front of a couple of candidates.

"Eenie, meenie, miney... Ah fuck it!" he shrugs and starts to dig one of the closest ones up. Finally reaching the coffin far below. Murdoc tears open the lid and reaches inside. Grabbing the corpses arms he looks first at one hand then the other. "Umm? Which was it again?" he asks himself, trying to remember if it was the left hand or right? He takes a chance and chooses the left one, tugging at it, till it comes free. Then patting the corpse on the head, he grins. "Trust me mate. I need this way more than you do right now." He stands up and kicks the lid closed again. Tossing the hand and shovel out of the hole, he scrambles out himself and starts filling the grave in again. Task complete. He picks up the hand and drops it down the front of his shirt to hide it. And taking the shovel, makes his way back to Kong for a drink.

Murdoc walks into the kitchen and finds Russel sitting at the table eating a bucket of fried chicken pieces. Not particularly wanting conversation. He walks to the back door and carefully leans the shovel against it. Apart from the hand. Murdoc needs the dirt stuck to the shovel for the spell. So the Bassist is careful not to loose any of it. He then starts searching the cupboards and finds a bottle of Whiskey.

"What?" asks Russel. Murdoc stands up and looks at the Drummer confused.

"Huh?" he answers pouring himself a drink. Then immediately regrets saying even that much.

"Yah said somethin' to me and I didn' hear ya?" The American grumbles, as Murdoc sits down.

"Nah. Yer dreamin'." Murdoc replies dismissively, determined to ignore him and pulls a porno from his back pocket and starts reading it.

Needing to keep up the appearance of there being absolutely nothing wrong. The Bassist convinces 2D to go bowling with him. 2D had been making some money on the side. By singing duets with other artist for their albums. Of course Murdoc doesn't see why 2D shouldn't share some of that wealth with him. So the Bassist "Encourages" the Keyboardist to place a small bet on the outcome of the game.

A little later. Murdoc is now somewhat richer. He catches sight of Russel, suitcase in hand, sneaking out of Kong. Russels explanation of wanting to go on holiday, suits the Bassist fine. Without Russel there, he would have a much easier time going back and forth. Without having to answer any awkward questions. So he lets the large man go.

A little later. With the hand tucked safely in his back pocket. Murdoc makes his way back to the hole for another go. He levitates over the hole with a frustrated sigh.

"It would be so much easier, if I didn't have all these distractions." he snarls, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. Then with an angry grunt, drops into the hole.

Noodle snaps awake and sits up. Grabbing the table leg and checking all around her for Demons. Finding that the room is still secure. She relaxes and gets up, deciding to investigate the room more closely. She wishes she hadn't lost her mobile. Although she knows that there is no point wasting her time thinking about it. She walks around the room looking at everything. The furniture in the room is covered in filthy white sheets. She pulls the sheets from them one by one. A table, chair, set of drawers, desk, another chair. In the far corner she finds another table and to her joy a radio. She switches it on in the hopes that it works. It does and she immediately begins to broadcast a message, hoping to reach Murdoc.

Two hours later. Murdoc wakes up suspended over the Hellhole again.

"Ack! This is utter bollocks!" he roars and reaches into his back pocket, grabbing the hand he took from the grave. "A lot of help you were. Betcha it was the right one. Bah!" he growls and tosses the hand across the room. It lands with a small bounce and lays there for a moment, before spinning around and giving him the finger. Then scampering off to hide. Murdoc stares at it wide eyed. "You utter bastard!" he gasps. And appeals to the ceiling. He floats floats down to the ground again, and heads off to the Winnie for a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

This is more a final push, to tie the last remaining events together.

The next day. Murdoc is doing a running check of the bands finances. The Bassist had received a few nasty e-mails about "Non payment", and felt he should check to be sure he at least had enough to keep him in cigarettes and booze.

'Demon Days' had made them a lot of money. But their expenditure had been quite high. He'd propped the album up a bit, with the release of 'Slowboat to Hades'. And the bands biography, 'Rise of the Ogre'. This had helped considerably. And at first, they didn't seem to have any problems. Murdoc had managed to clear away the last few remaining debts he'd had. And 2D's "Err, family commitments?" he mutters, thinking that 2D had finally dealt with that himself. And hopefully it had now been settled. But still the money had just seemed to melt away. And now they were getting, "Some pretty evil sounding letters again." He draws on his cigarette and stares at the Winnie ceiling. Even with Murdocs stinginess helping them along. It was obvious to the Bassist that they were in a bit of trouble. He sighs and decides to go for a walk around Kong. To think about a few things. He slowly makes his way through the dilapidated building. It soon becomes quite obvious what needs to be done.

"First things first. I think it's time to sell the old girl." he says, jumping out of the way as a large piece of plaster falls from the ceiling at his feet. "This place is just falling apart! And I'm beginning to wonder, if that's why Cass had kept lookin at me funny. When I was bein interviewed fer the book?" He brushes the dust from his pants leg, and goes to the front desk to get the phone directory.

The old man makes arrangements with a real estate agent. He's confident that by the time the place is sold. Noodle will be back and all the problems will be "Over and done with." The Bassist makes his way to the pub to catch up with some friends. Happy that as far as he's concerned, the only remaining problem is the Noodle one. And that is not so much a problem for him, as it is for her. So taking a bit of time off Demon chasing. And leaving 2D to get on with packing. The Bassist decides to get well and truly wasted.

Much later that night, Murdoc arrives back at Kong. Deciding to leave the Geep where it is for a moment. As he can't remember how to open the car park door. He's making his way through the lobby. After a brief run in with the Desk Jockey Demon, it hands him a ransom note. The Bassist is furious.

"Bastards!" he shouts, leaning up against the desk. 'Just when I got everythin' worked out. The Dullard decides to fuck me in the arse, by gettin' kidnapped. When will all this shit stop happenin to me?' he thinks and decides the Demon receptionist probably knows more than he's letting on.

After having dealt with 2Ds kidnapper. Who turned out to be his older brother Hannibal. He gets 2D back and is on the long drive back to Kong. At the bottom of Kong hill, even though the Bassist had decided to let his brother go, but not willing to quite let bygones be bygones. He pulls the car to the side of the road. And leaving 2D in the car, reports his escapee brothers whereabouts, to the police.

"That'll teach ya fer thinkin' yer smarter than me. Heh, heh." he chuckles, closing his phone and making his way back to the Geep. "Now. Everythin' is fine." he mutters. Starting the car again, and heading up the hill to the studio.

At the airport. Hannibal decides to put plan two into effect, and using a remote detonator. Blows up Kong. But the older mans determination to kill his little brother fails, as Murdoc and 2D were not actually in the building at the time. But now Murdoc has lost his last greatest asset.

"This shit just never seems to end?" The Bassist finds himself saying out loud at breakfast. No longer having anywhere to live. Murdoc booked him and 2D into a cheap Motel. And rang Russel to tell him to make his way there.

"Wha?" 2D asks, looking up from his dry piece of toast. The Bassist looks at him confused a moment, then realizes he must of spoken out loud. He shakes his head and waves 2D off.

"Nuthin'. Nuthin'. Just eat yer....? What is that anyway?" he sneers eying the stale looking bread, and grimacing in disgust. 2D turns it over in his hand and taps it on the edge of the table.

"It's s'pose ta be toast. But it tastes more like a burned piece of cardboard ta me. Can't I just have some Shreddies instead?" the Keyboardist asks, tossing the toast back onto his plate and pushing it from him in disgust.

"Err. Yer gunna trust that a place like this." he answers, leaning back on his chair. "That can't even provide a decent piece of toast. Is gunna give ya a bowl of cereal that's edible? The milk is probably freshly squeezed from a dog they found in the alley?" he quips with a sly smile, thrusting his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the alley outside. 2D stares at him wide eyed and turns away half gagging at the thought.

"Ewww. Dats disgustin'." the young man replies. He thinks for a moment, before adding. "Wot kind of dog?" Murdoc rolls his eyes and slides down in the chair limply.

"When you bog off into that hole ya call a brain. Is that what you do? Come up with all this garbage ya call conversation? SHUDDUP!" he snarls and grabbing the toast, tosses it at the young mans head. 2D ducks and it misses and bounces off the wall behind him.

"Awww. Muds. That woz me breakfast." the keyboardist complains.

"Aww. Gee. That is unfortunate. Don't tell me you were really gunna eat that crap?" Murdoc snarls and lights up a cigarette. "Why don't ya ring Madonna? Maybe she'll be nice enough ta let ya come over to hers for breakfast?" he adds jokingly.

"OK!" 2D replies happily. And standing up makes a phone call. Murdoc shoots him a startled look, then chuckles into his chest and rocks slowly back and forth in his chair. 2D hangs up the phone and heads to the door, making his way to the lobby. Murdoc confused, drops the chair down and quickly follows.

"Where the Heck are you goin'?" he asks, as the Keyboardist is about to walk from the building.

"Madonnas? She said it would be fine"? 2D answers confused. Murdoc stares at the young man dumbfounded. Then suddenly leaps forwards and grabs him by the throat.

"I JUST DON'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" he screeches and tries to throttle the life out of him. At that moment Russel walks in and sees him.

"Man! Who decided ta turn Kong into landfill?" the Drummer asks, distracting Murdoc and giving 2D a chance to escape.

Later that night. Murdoc sits staring out the window of his and 2Ds Motel room. The Keyboardist has already gone to bed. But Murdoc has more important matters to think about. He sighs at the thought of the situation he and the band are now in. The sale of Kong would of helped considerably. But he knows it still wouldn't of lasted long. Now that whole idea has gone straight out the window.

"Money. Money. Money. Where do I get some money?" he sighs again, drawing on his cigarette and leaning a little out the window. All the recent events have drawn the band a lot of attention. This has helped with sales. But having to explain it all without going into too many details was hard. Even for Murdoc. He knows it's just a matter of time before the fans realize Noodle is not just, "Off on holidays in the Tropics". And now it seems that Russel is, "Loosing the plot again".

"Kong wasn't the only thing fallin' apart." he mutters and spits out the window. Suddenly an idea forms in his mind. "Maybe"? he slurs, scratching at the stubble on his chin. 2D stirs and the old man looks back at him a moment. Waiting for the Keyboardist to settle again. 2D smiles and giggles, then continues gently snoring. Murdoc turns his attention back to the window.

"A quick knock up of another 'Sides' album? So, so? Or summink similar?" he shrugs and takes a swig from the bottle of Rum he's holding. "Of course the fans are gunna want summink different. Spoiled bastards. Sooooooo. If we tweak one or two of the songs a bit? That should add enough of a flavor to shut 'em up till we can do summink else?" he grins, taking another draw from his cigarette. "Publicity? Pfft. What am I thinkin'? Of course! It's perfect. What better way of attractin' attention? Than by tellin' 'em their precious 'Axe Princess' is battlin' Demons in Hell? And who, but the glorious Murdoc able to save her?" he chuckles to himself and watches the lights of the city, blinking away in the night. "Of course. That's only if the Hellhole survived. Not to mention the 'Soul Jar'. Without them. I'm Knackered." he sighs and tosses the butt of his cigarette out the window.

He thinks carefully about the location of the Hellhole. So far down in the bunker the chances it survived were pretty good. After all, that thing was designed to ward off random explosions. 'At least all the dead Nazis thought so?' He laughs to himself and takes another swig from his bottle.

"Bah! They survived. All I need is a way of diggin' 'em up". he smiles and finishing the bottle, tosses it out the window and makes his way to his bed.

A few days later. Murdoc picks his way through the rubble that was once Kong. With a backhoe he borrowed from a friend. Moving large pieces aside. He slowly makes his way down through the layers. Stopping every now and then to check his progress.

He brakes through the surface and finds a large section of floor has crashed down and come to a stop against the wall that had once lead straight to the lift and down to the bunker. He breathes a sigh of relief and switches off the backhoe motor. Jumping down he walks over for a closer look.

"Now that. Is what I like to see. Just a little co..." he stops and rethinks making any reference to Fate. Just in case the rest of the shaft is blocked. Too dark to see, he steps back and wonders if there is a way to get the lift working again? "Just need a heavy duty battery? Kind'a like the one in the backhoe there." he smiles and goes to retrieve it and the machete he brought with him.

Murdoc roughly wires the battery to the lift controls and steps back. Taking a deep hopeful breath. He hits the button and waits. The lift shudders for a moment and with a loud screech, slowly begins to move.

"Yes! Ha! Ha!" he shouts and punches the air. The leans over and kisses the controls.

The release of the 'D-Sides' album has brought the band a fresh supply of money. And Murdocs decision to abandon the Official site, and instead invite them to Facebook to hear about all that's happened. Has given the band a whole new load of fans. Now with the fans happily chatting amongst themselves. Murdoc is free to continue working on the 'Noodle problem', without having to keep the fans focused and entertained. The lift grinds to a halt and Murdoc jumps down, making his way to the Hellhole.

Levitating over the hole, machete in hand. He draws another selfish soul from the jar, and drops down into Hell. He smiles to himself as he walks down the filthy corridors.

"Don't worry Luv. While there's still breath in my body and a way of makin' money outta this. I won't let ya down." he sneers. A group of Demons appear just ahead of him and he flexes his grip on the machete handle. "Oh boy I hope you appreciate all the crap I've been goin' through fer yer sake?!" he adds with a grimace. Then screaming at the top of his lungs, charges at the oncoming Minions.


End file.
